


Battle Buddies

by blankdblank



Series: Loki Imagines/Rambles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: While finding your place in your new home in Stark Tower a certain aloof Prince becomes your security blanket, aiding you in finding your way.





	1. Prologue

“Where is Fury?” Again the Question echoed through Agent Coulson’s office in hopes of any word on their long missing leader from his long since ended allotted vacation. A listless sigh followed after at the same muffled response over the speaker from the agents in search of him. One simple cruise grew to an excruciating point for S.H.E.I.L.D Agents who’s main concern was their struggle against the obvious threat of Agent Fury being captured by HYDRA members. But the three weeks since his arranged return had come and gone not a word from any of their enemies for ransom or any discovery of a body.

Alone heading the office Agent Coulson once again returned to the latest travesty Tony Stark had unleashed upon the building with the new invention he and Dr Strange had created.

.

Under the light beam from the lone bulb still intact from the beam they had created shone down upon the groaning Agent whose eyes rose eagerly when a call came out over his intercom,  _“Agent Fury’s SUV just appeared en route to Stark Tower.”_

“Is he alive?”

_ “Agent Fury is driving with an unidentified passenger.” _

“Thank you Penelope.” In an eager race he nearly flew from his office, traveling as fast as his body could manage to get him over to the building to meet his long overdue commander.

.

Locked in yet another heated debate on whether or not Logos and Brand Names were allowed in Scrabble an alarm sounded casting the room into silence while their heads shifted to the screen along the wall with a report of the encroaching vehicle. Rapidly the group readied for anything, suiting up and racing back to the living room just in time for the screen to light up with Nick Fury’s face still fixed in his normal half scowl. “Tony.”

Tony nodded and flashed a brief two finger wave, “Fury, you’ve been busy.”

With a raised brow Fury replied curtly, “Cut the crap. It’s been well over a month and you know what I remember from my vacation?”

Tony shrugged, “Let’s see, Cuba, lot of bikinis and those fruity drinks with umbrellas? At least you remembered the sunscreen, doesn’t look like you have any tan lines around your eye patch.”

Fury, “Shut up Tony. I don’t remember a fucking thing. Not a single day. I don’t need any jokes, just meet me in the garage with Loki and Thor.”

Fixed in his lounging spot on the couch behind the parting group Loki’s book clapped shut while he called out, “I beg your pardon, but I am not a member-.”

Fury, “Oh cut the crap. There’s someone in my back seat that’s waited thousands of years to meet you.”

Raising a brow Loki’s legs shifted while he faced forward, “That’s not possible.”

Fury, “Just meet me in the garage.” Without another word the line cut off and the Prince sighed tossing his book onto the cushion beside him and he rose mumbling, “Midguardian nonsense.” Leading his Brother and the rest of the group to the elevator crossing his arms.

Thor nudged his Brother’s side, “Oh come on, must be important. Wonder who it could be.”

Sighing again Loki glanced down at Peter who was angled awkwardly at the Prince’s side to avoid shifting his elbow in the few inches he claimed between him and the wall as he said, “You think it’s an alien?”

Dr Strange, “Certainly not human if they’ve waited thousands of years.”

Bruce glanced at Thor asking, “Friend of your Parents perhaps?”

With a raised brow Loki replied, “Father didn’t have many friends.”

Thor nodded, “And Mother’s wouldn’t find us through Fury.”

Tony, “One answer then.” With a clenching fist his suit powered up and readied its blaster to take out the creature awaiting them if necessary and led the group out into the cement encased floor with only a few cars at the early hour.

In a growing scowl Fury exited his car and shockingly turned to gently ease the door shut again before turning to the group waving his hands in a shooing motion, “Just Thor and Loki.”

Tony huffed, “But my blaster’s prepped.”

With a glare Fury snapped back, “She’s resting shut it down.”

Stepping forward Loki and Thor both crossed their arms while Thor asked, “Who are we supposed to be meeting exactly?”

Fury, “Not a clue. Said she can’t remember her name.”

Loki, “And yet she knows us?”

Fury shook his head with a sigh, “Alright, I was on my yacht, sailing, sipping on my drink, then just nothing. Woke up with pockets full of gold with her smiling at me.” His hands waved sideways before him before his hands returned to their random shifts through the rest of his explanation.

Thor glanced at his Brother, “Siren?”

Loki shrugged, “Possibly. But why would they leave her?”

Thor, “She fled possibly, or snuck away.”

Bruce, “Wait, Siren? As in Greek Mythology lure sailors to their deaths Sirens?”

Thor nodded, “Giant green scaly creatures promising your greatest dreams, and those they leave behind have pockets of gold.”

Natasha, “Why gold?”

Loki, “It’s said they bleed gold.”

Tony, “Impressive, just capture-.”

Thor cut him off, “Only tales we have stem from Frost Giant’s threats of unleashing them on the world. None of them bade well for the reactions of a captured Siren.”

Loki, “When technically all you’d need is one.”

Dr Strange, “Why one?”

Loki met his gaze, “Supposedly when they sing they multiply, and their voices control various creatures.”

Thor nodded and motioned his hand at Loki, “Except, according to the tales, Frost Giants.”

Fury drew their gaze again, “That’s all well and good, but I don’t need tall tales. All I remember is coming to a week ago with her on my yacht. All the tapes show me letting her on and us sharing days of hours of conversations, that I can’t remember. Now as of yet she’s shown no sign of aggression or any dangerous signals. 

And she keeps from sharing her history outside of, she grew up on a now destroyed planet that was attacked by the order of someone named, Hippolyta. Her Mother sent her off along with the other Children of her race, all female, and she was found by a Frost Giant named Nornam, who brought her to Earth and told her ‘he couldn’t wait to see how much fun it would be when the Asguardians found her.’ 

Now I don’t know much about her past that, but since I found her everything blocking travel through the Bermuda Triangle has ceased. Nornam was the first of his kind she’d met and she hasn’t met any Asguardians but if she’s telling the truth she might feel more comfortable around you two.”

Narrowing his eyes with a puzzling gaze at the black tinted windows on the SUV Loki asked, “You want us to watch her?”

His eyes shifted back to Fury who replied, “I am going to go back and explore the triangle with the group of Agents I already sent there, try to learn more about her hiding spot, and I can’t do that with her locked onto my side. You two have adjusted to our customs well enough, see if you can teach her a thing or two, she’s obsessed with learning. Oh and  _don’t_  let her out of your sight and  _don’t_  let her go anywhere around music.”

Thor, “Music?”

Fury nodded, “She vanishes when music plays. Scares her or something.”

Loki, “Sirens are said to use their music to remain unseen.”

Thor nodded at Fury after sharing another glance with his Brother, “Bring her out. We’ll watch her.”

Fury inhaled and turned, gently opening the door causing the Brothers to tense up at the sight of the barefoot young woman curled up against the passenger side door resting with a seemingly Asguardian muzzle and Frost Giant woven bracelets normally used as tracking shackles that no doubt bound her to her hiding place. Inhaling sharply their eyes sparked while Thor was coated in lightning as he softly growled, “You didn’t unbind her?!”

Fury’s brow rose and he glanced at you then back to the pair, “What bindings? If you mean the thing on her mouth she put that on herself, said it was safer for me when she slept if she wore it.”

Thor pointed at your wrists and ankles at the thick silver bands coated in Jotun runes as his sparks ceased, “The bands are Jotun shackles.”

Fury shrugged again while your brows furrowed through your sharp stirring inhale, “She doesn’t seem hindered by them.”

Shifting his weight Loki eyed your shifting form as your eyes fluttered open and your legs slid forward at Fury’s knuckles gently tapping on the window beside him as he turned to face you again. In a glance over the group before you your hand slipped from the large flannel shirt coating you with sleeves rolled up to your wrists as it hung open exposing the short seemingly white silk slip coated in shimmering white golden bands wove together forming an armor like coating while you removed the muzzle and slid it in the pouch on your waist. Raising your eyes you glanced from Fury’s familiar face to the Brothers who each raised a pair of fingers as their names were stated.

Fury, “Thor and Loki. The pair I told you about, they’re going to be keeping an eye on you.” Shifting your gaze back to the Brothers you caught them scanning over your tall braided ponytail with strands of white gold bands woven into your pitch black hair while your seemingly black eyes shifted to a shimmering bright purple after you slipped on your knee high boots and slid towards the open door.

Tilting your head slightly your gaze fixed on Loki who inhaled slowly at your inspection of him before stating, “You’re not a giant either.”

Through a smirk Thor snickered and tried to bite back his laughter as Loki gave him a sideways glance when you stepped out of the car coming barely to their shoulders. In a glance between them your eyes fixed on Loki again when he replied, “Frost Giant is merely one of the names for the race, Jotun is among the others.”

“Hmm.” Glancing at Thor you eyed him as he still struggled to draw a serious expression again, “And you’re Asguardian?”  
Thor nodded, “Noram didn’t mention why he wanted you to meet us?”

You shook your head, “Just kept saying it’d be fun. Are you fun?”

Thor nodded through his creeping smile, “I like to think so.”

Loki softly added drawing your attention, “Depends on your definition of fun.” His gaze lowered to the shackles on your wrists and the ones on your ankles that had grown to fix around your boots, “Did Noram mention anything about those bands he put on you?”

Meeting your gaze again your head shook, “He said they were so he could find me. But he never returned.” Easing your fingers over the bands your almost teary eyes met his again stirring an urge from him to curl around you tightly, “They’re shackles, aren’t they?”

Loki nodded slowly and stepped forward extending his hand through a soft gaze, “Why don’t we take you upstairs and fetch you something to eat while we remove those, hmm?”

Timidly your hand slid onto his and you joined him for the walk back to the elevator past the on looking group and Thor stepped closer to Fury who passed him a large bag of Eggo boxes saying, “She loves waffles, and pancakes.” Thor nodded and followed after his Brother while Fury glanced at Tony, “Still a billionaire?” Tony nodded, “Good, she eats constantly, you’ll need it to keep her fed.” As you glanced back at him Fury called out to you, “I’ll be back, they’ll take good care of you, you’re safe here.”

Facing forward again you glanced over the elevator while Loki stole a chance to look over your bare thighs through the tall slits on your short dress once again above your tall white gold armored boots before raising his eyes to say, “Just a few minutes ride up to the top floor.”

Thor nodded with a comforting smile, “Perfectly safe.”

You nodded and stepped inside accepting Loki’s hands curling your hand around his forearm when he turned you to the closing door and asked, “Any other favorites besides Waffles?”

Meeting his gaze you replied, “The boat only had waffles when I boarded. Though. One of the staff mentioned smores, I’d like to try them.”

A soft smile eased on their faces from your hopeful glance between them as Thor nodded and replied, “We will send Tony out with a list then.”

Flinching at the doors opening again you felt Loki’s hand rest on yours while Thor gently patted your back as Loki stated, “The Penthouse.” Looking up you caught his eye again as he continued, “Where we live.”

You nodded and he led you inside causing you to pause at the entryway and bend to remove your boots again and reach into your bag drawing a large glowing hammer nearly identical to Mjolner causing Thor’s eyes to widen as you set it beside your boots before drawing two more and caught their stunned gaze. Causing you to ask, “Do you not leave your weapons at the door still?”

Thor nodded, “Though we leave them in our rooms.”

Loki pointed at the hammers and asked, “You have three?”

“Fourteen. I was halfway through forging another when I heard Agent Fury’s boat.”

Loki/Thor, “Forging?!”

You nodded, “Can your kin not bend stars and pure alloys into the hearts of weapons?”

Loki, “Very few, but they are long since gone.”

With a rapid smile you extended the pair and offered them to the Brothers who eyed and timidly accepted them, “I would be honored to teach you or any others of your kin. As a token of gratitude for sharing your shelter.”

Their heads bowed in a respectful unison before Thor stated, “Let’s show you your room first, then we’ll make you your waffles.” Trying his best to contain his looming tears as Loki blindly led the way, taking in each detail of his gifted weapon as you collected your boots and hammer to follow the stunned pair. Hungrily your eyes scanned over the halls and various rooms you passed until a well lit and scarcely furnished room with only a large bed, small table, a single armchair and a dresser were inside.

Loki Faced you again stating, “This is your room. We will aid you in decorating and furnishing it to your needs as you get settled.”

Turning in a small circle you spotted the closet that you set your boots and hammer inside before walking to the wall of windows reaching onto your bag once again and drawing out a glowing potted pear tree nearly three feet tall you set beside the window with a soft smile as the Brother’s eyed it curiously. Drawing similarities from the glowing white pears hanging from the branches to their orchards of golden apples, a small sapling of which that you also drew from your bag next and set beside the pear sapling allowing them to bloom happily in the direct light. Your smile flickered larger before you turned and caught their awed gaze, “Did you want one?” Motioning your hand to their nearly ripe fruit.

Loki, “Not right now, thank you though.”

Thor flashed you a smile as well, “Now, waffles, as promised.”

You nodded and followed the pair back towards the kitchens where you were helped onto the tall stool Loki eased out for you as he gently raised your hands to rest before him allowing him to eye your binds while Thor moved around the kitchen toasting up a large plate of your snack and adding the rest to the freezer. In a curious glance he eyed the small jar of chocolate glaze from the bag of waffles that he soon set before you.

Loki stole another glance up at your face from your palms after spotting the cut across your wrist still pink from its recent healing to ask, “This cut, how did you get it?”

Flashing him a weak smile you replied, “Cut it when I was moving. It’s healed now.”

Loki softly inquired as his finger grazed along the horizontal cut, “Fury didn’t harm you?”

You shook your head, “No.” He nodded his head and he lowered his gaze and eased the bands on your wrists open and set them on the counter. After another glance up at you he crouched, ignoring the gazes from the curious group now watching from the living room before rising again with the removed shackles he added to the others. His eyes met yours again when you asked, “He’s not coming back is he?”

Loki, “Fury?” You nodded, “He doesn’t drop by often, but for you he just might rush things along to return. You form quite a mystery, one he is eager to solve.”

“And when he’s solved it?”

Thor drew your eyes when he slid the full plate closer to you and added another smaller one beside it with two toasted poptarts on it with a smirk, “You’ll retain your place in our team. You’re one of us now.” His eyes lowered while he eased the plate closer to you, “Poptarts,” His smirk deepened as he continued, “Smore flavored.”

In a soft smirk you raised the poptart, breaking a small piece of it and you tasted it with a pleased hum and finished the rest while Loki asked, “What else did Noram tell you?”

“Just that this is Midguard and he would bring the Asguardians to meet me.”

Thor, “He didn’t say why?”

“With how it sounds he intended me to be a weapon I am guessing.”

Tony eyed you and caused you to turn your head to face him as he stated, “You don’t seem like much of a weapon.”

In a scanning gaze you replied in a barely audible tone, “Nor do you infant.” Snickers sounded out behind him while you turned back to your meal and stole a glance at Loki and his creeping smirk.

In the corner of your vision you spotted Peter easing closer to the counter eyeing the two hammers resting on the counter, “Where’d you get these?!”

Thor smiled at you stating, “Our new friend here forged them and gifted them to us.”

Tony looked you over again and moved closer, reaching out to grip the handle of Thor’s only to get zapped causing his armor to recoil and fold back again while he gasped at the sharp sting with his next bare handed attempt ending the same. Softly you stated, “They only obey their Masters and their Smith.”

Your eyes shifted to Peter who cautiously eyed the set and smirked at his finger being able to freely tap the handle of both of them causing Tony to roll his eyes and walk to the fridge to get himself a drink while you continued eating between the Brother’s questions. Starting after Peter had asked, “So what do we call you?”

Blinking your eyes a few time your gaze dropped to your plate causing Thor to say in a comforting tone at your stoic expression, “We can share names later of course.”

Your head shook, “My family name was, fruit, something.” Narrowing your eyes you searched your memory and ignored the scoffs and comments from the billionaire seated at the table behind you. “Pear, Something.” Meeting Peter’s eyes you repeated, “My family name is Pear.”

He nodded and smirked at you, “Miss Pear then will do for now until you can remember your full name.” Earning a smile from you in return before he slid the list of foods Thor was making for you to try closer to him for a few choices of his own.

.

Seated in the middle of your new bed with legs crossed your eyes fixed on the city around you through the wall of windows running your fingers through your long curls pooling at your waist until a soft gasp left you. In an eager hop you darted out of your room and within moments you found your destination and woke the stunned Prince Loki with your hop onto the bed beside him. Seated on your knees his eyes blinked up at you bringing you into focus along with your soft smile he couldn’t help but return out of sheer curiosity, with a clearing of his throat he softly stated, “Miss Pear.”

After a brief nip at your lower lip you stated in the same soft eager tone, “Jaqiearae Pear. I remembered my name.”

While his smile crept wider he inched up and extended his hand for yours, smirking wider trough a soft chuckle when your hand curled around his arm just below his wrist. Gently he eased your hand back to his waiting palm, “Midguardians shake hands, though Asguardians and Jotun do share the prior greeting.” After a comforting smile and a brief shake of your hand he continued, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jaqiearae Pear.”

When your hands released and lowered to your laps you stole a glance around your room, “You enjoy it here? On Midguard?”

“It’s not home, but for now it will do.” His eyes scanned over you again, “You are safe here you know.” Within moments your eyes locked again, “Tony is a pain, but tolerable with time, the others are quiet enough. You’ll see.”

“And I hope you will all see I’m no one’s weapon.”

Easing up to rest on his hands he stated, “Our Father, Odin, once deemed me a, well not so much a weapon as a pawn in his great scheme of things. I understand the pain of it. Pray, pay no mind to their plans and form your own. Learn your surroundings and adapt your strategy, always been my way about things.”

Through the darkness his eyes skimmed over the white golden strips mixed into your hair woven from thick sections of white shimmering chunks of curls glowing in a steadily soft pulsing light in the moonlight shining in through the uncovered windows you were working into a loose long braid over your shoulder. “I will do my best.”

The steady smile from the Prince flinched larger as he stated, “I know you will. For now though, we should both rest.” With another nod your eyes scanned over the bed as his body settled down again and his eyes gave in to their urge to close once more. The shifting of the covers at his side however drew them open again and brought his drooping smile back up again while you slid down to lay flat nearly a foot from his side. 

In a scanning glance he watched your fingers ease a bracelet from your wrist that shifted into your voice barrier. An item that brought out a near snarl from Loki’s flinching upper lip causing him to say, “No muzzle.” When you met his gaze he continued, “You are not a weapon and this room is soundproof. My room my rules, rule number one, no muzzles.”

In an easy motion you slid the reshifted accessory back around your wrist and settled down under the covers he inched higher over you as he spotted you trying to mask your frightened expression while closing your eyes.

Softly you mumbled to yourself, “He lied so easily to me.”

“Some find lying to come naturally over the truth.”

“But he seemed so nice though.”

“They nearly always do.” Quietly his head tilted to steal another glance at you and he silently swore to himself not to add you to his schemes unless by your own volunteering to join him, but never as his victim. “Sleep well, Miss Pear.”

Your shoulders settled through your next exhale as you softly replied, “Sleep well, Prince Loki.” Urging his smile again while closing his eyes once more.

.

After a soft tap on his nose Prince Loki’s eyes snapped open once more bringing his smirking Brother into view while the sound of soft humming echoing around the room softly with mingled inhales and exhales somehow not breaking the soft comforting tune for a single moment. Wetting his lips he straightened up into a seated position as Thor sat beside his extended legs, and spoke in a hushed playful tone, “Getting friendly with our new charge?”

Loki softly exhaled in hopes of not waking you, “Jaqiearae Pear,” Thor’s brow rose curiously, “She remembered her name and took my goodnight as an invitation.”

Thor stole another glance at your body curled above his pillow with your loose braid pooling into your face through the start of your next tune easing his smile deeper, “I see she skipped her muzzle.”

Looking to Loki again he held back his chuckle while he stated, “She doesn’t mean to harm anyone, and there’s no harm done.”

Thor nodded, “None past Tony’s smashed nose.” Loki raised a brow, “He tried to enter and stated there was a barrier blocking his way, one that I passed through easily. Seems her humming protects her in sleep.”

Loki nodded, shifting his gaze towards the wall of windows with a brief squint, “Breakfast ready?”

Thor nodded, “Made extra pancakes and Steve is working on her omelet now.”

Loki’s head turned to join Thor in glancing at you through your humming ending at the loud knocking coming through the now open doorway followed by a muffled shout from Tony that grew audible when your eyes opened. “Loki we said no barriers.”

Before he could spot you Loki answered, “I forgot.” Through an exhale Tony rolled his eyes and turned to the kitchens leaving the pair to smile at you when you turned and sat up meeting their gaze in return.

Thor’s smile grew, “Breakfast is ready Miss Pear.”

In a flash your legs returned to the Princes’ view as you brushed the blankets back and joined them on your feet then followed the pair to the door as Loki added, “We should go shopping later.”

To which Thor nodded in agreement as your finger looped into one of his pockets on his outer jacket that deepened his smile at your curiosity. “A pocket, to store things.”

Raising your eyes you replied, “Where do you buy them?”

They smiled at you and Loki replied, “We will show you after breakfast and you can have all the pockets you desire.” His gaze shifted to Thor saying, “Least Tony could do for waking us so early.” Earning a chuckle from Thor.

All eyes in the room turned to land on you when you entered, gaining small smiles from a scattered few from the casually dressed group who watched as you claimed the empty seat between the Brothers who slid more of the plates of food closer to you after Steve set your freshly made omelet before you. Soft taps with your fork brought out the various layers and ingredients they both named between offerings of various toppings that you sampled and added to your liking before starting on the meal and listened in silent observance of their conversations.

With a darting glance your eyes landed on Bruce while his hand clutched his pounding chest after a loud alarm went off and he spoke out through gritted teeth, “I thought you shut that off!”

Tony, “Must have flipped back on after the last update on the system.”

Looking over him you spotted the pulsing of his muscles when he stood in an attempt to leave the table and room until a double of you appeared at his side glowing brightly through your gentle finger tap on his partially bared chest. Blinking curiously at your fading double his hand settled over where your finger landed as he inhaled steadily and lowered to his chair in a self inspection of his limbs at his ceased transformation that drew his eyes back to you with a stunned glance. Joining the rest of the group in doing the same while you held your gaze on your plate before you as you scooped another spoonful of salsa on your eggs then took another bite.

Steve drew your attention mid chew asking, “What did you just do?”

The group eyed your innocent gaze as you stated, “Calmed his Beserker. If you’re in need of a Callico Stone let me know.”

Bruce wet his lips and asked, “Callico Stone?”

Loki, “I believe they were used to grant full control to the Beserker race over their shifting. Very rare to find since their lands were destroyed.”

In a soft smirk you met Loki’s eye mid giggle replying, “Moved not destroyed.” Before lowering your gaze again.

Thor, “Where did they move to?”

Meeting his eye you replied, “My kin moved them. Same location as the humming realm when it screamed.”

Peter, “Humming realm?”

Tony, “For us mortals-.”

Thor briefly glanced at Tony, “Heimdall used to say the realms all had their own songs, which one hummed?”

You smiled at him, “The one you echo of. Their gate keeper asked me to tell you something when I found you, something named Big Frost is mending slowly.”

Loki caused you to turn your head, “Bifrost?”

You nodded, “That’s it. He also said you left your, horns?”

Loki smirked, “My helmet has horns.”

Natasha, “So you can hear their planet?”

You nodded, “Of course.”

Dr Strange, “What does yours sound like?”

His curious smile dropped at the flash of pain you quickly masked on your face you shifted to a blank expression and replied, “My home was destroyed long ago and all traces of my Sister’s songs have ended.”

Dr Strange softly stated, “I am sorry for your loss.”

Peter, “Fury said some Hippo lady attacked your home?”

“Hippolyta, a warrior, Hercules stole her girdle and blamed my kin for its loss.”

Tony, “She destroyed your home over a girdle?”

“It was said to grant the wearer immortal life and unmatchable powers.”

Clint, “You do know we have tales of Hercules here.”

“I have heard those tales, they are not the same creature.”

Natasha, “We also have tales of Thor and Loki too from Norse mythology.”

“Hercules was not in the form of a man, there are no words in your tongue for his race.”

Bucky, “Is he dead?”

You nodded, “His skull is housing a sub-race of trolls on the eastern realm of Niflheim.”

Peter waved his hands around his head, “His skull?!” You nodded, “How big was he?”

“Fully, I am not certain. He could shrink and grow at will. The subjects do say it is quite spacious.” The table’s mouths opened in shock at the image as you claimed another bite.

Bucky, “When did you learn about our Hercules?”

“Centuries ago from the sailors on my island.”

Natasha, “Sailors?”

You nodded, “They were supposed to carry us to safety but they kept crashing. Then Fury arrived on his and freed me.”

Thor, “How did he free you?”

“He offered me a seat on his boat.”

Loki, “Were you chained?”

You shook your head, “No.”

Peter, “Thor mentioned something about a Siren, was it terrifying?”

His curious gaze fixed on your face as your brows furrowed curiously, “Siren?”

Dr Strange, “Something about green scaly creatures promising your greatest dreams, and those they leave behind have pockets of gold with voices that can control others.”

Steve, “Did that Frost Giant leave one of them with you?”

With a glance at him you asked, in a pained soft reply, “Is that what Sirens appear as in your world?”

Steve’s curious smile faded at your expression while Thor’s hand gently smoothed across your back, “That is what they appear to be in tales from Frost Giants have shared with my kin. Is that not what they appear as?”

Flatly you replied, “I was left alone on that island. I have never witnessed a creature with that description.”

Behind your back Loki’s eyes flinched wider as you faced your plate again and finished your meal as the group started heading out in small groups when yet another set of alarms went out through a series of texts. After your plates were cleared you remained in the kitchen aiding Peter in adding the dishes to the sink while he listed more suggestions of foods you could pick up while you were out.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Addition of Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect” lyrics snippet. -

After they rose to their feet to down their drinks Prince Loki coated himself in a green beam of light while his pajamas shifted into an all black suit. His eyes locked on your curious approach that brought back a soft expression to his face when you glanced over your own appearance. “Is my appearance suitable?” Your head swiveled to look over both Natasha and Wanda on their way out, clearly the only women in the bunch. Both in jeans covering their legs, in a cautious reach your fingers landed on the rim of Thor’s pocket giving it a timid feel to mimic the fabric that formed in a sleek coating over your bare legs under your short silk slip of a dress. 

A flicker of a smile appeared on your face when your hands dipped in the pockets before your eyes fell to your bare feet. In an eager hop Peter raised his pant leg and stated, “Ooh, try these.” An easy smile grew on your face when you mimicked his shoes and he flashed you a large smile in return and added, “I’ll tag along. Make sure these two don’t have you running around in something too old for your appearance.”

A short walk and elevator ride later you followed the group into another waiting SUV that Peter drove as you sat in the back seat beside Loki who slid to the middle seat to point out a few locations along the way. His smile grew watching your absorbing scanning glances over the crowds and streets you passed before you stopped at the mall. A gentle nudge at your side signaled you to lead him out through your door, in a pause to look at the massive building the door was closed and his elbow popped out for your hand to curl around for the walk in.

Store by store while Thor got called away by random people in the crowds, Peter and Loki both remained fixed at your sides piling clothes onto their arms for you to try on that they charged to the cards that Tony had passed out to each of them. All happily spending their limits on you to fill your closet for your daily use. Though a brief pause outside a pink coated store caused you to look them over in their hushed tones that ended when a familiar set of faces from the smiling twins appeared and you were ushered to Wanda’s side and nudged closer to the door. “Here, Wanda, you take her.”

Awkwardly her smile grew as she glanced at you and nodded, “Let’s go browse then.”

Your eyes flashed over the men as you turned and joined her inside while you asked, “Why aren’t they joining us?”

Wanda glanced at you, “This shop is for under, garments. They didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Feigning understanding you nodded, still puzzled from the absence, “Oh.”

Rack after rack you eyed the choices and flashed a timid smile at the woman who joined your side in hopes of helping you choose, “Can I help you find anything?”

Wanda, “My friend here hasn’t been properly fitted for a bra before so we’re not really certain of her size.”

With a growing smile the woman drew a measuring tape from her apron and extended it out explaining, “Just a simple measurement and we can start the search.” You nodded and extended your arms slightly, allowing her to ease the tape around you and noted the number while looking over your attractive top wondering where you’d gotten it, reading it back to you, “I think a C cup should be good for you, unless you want the razor back. Do you have any preference on materials or style?”

Your eyes scanned over to the hanging poster with an appealing silver silk lace bra with matching panties on a headless woman, “Is that comfortable?”

She nodded and led you over to the display to collect your sizes before they both added a few more styles of bras that she and Wanda led you to the changing rooms where Wanda stayed to aid you in trying them on. Turning in the mirror topless in one of their choices your eyes scanned to the door when a knock sounded out and Natasha’s voice rang out, “It’s Nat, heard you were shopping.” 

After a glance at you testing your comfort in welcoming her in Wanda eased open the door allowing her to slip inside. In a single approving glance Nat’s head tilted slightly as she bit her lip and suggested, “Maybe try it in a pink?” You nodded and she popped out again only to return a few minutes later with a few more choices, “These are some of my favorites, lot’s of support and they are less likely to stab you when they wear out.” 

As you eyed the new choices you heard her glancing over the panties Wanda and the saleswoman had chosen before she stated, “We should probably get you a few more choices to pair with them too, give you a lot to choose from.” 

Your smile flinched back and after your fittings you followed the pair through the various displays for the varying matching pairs of bottoms that they both explained their comfort and different styles of clothes they prefer to pair them with. Barely over an hour later you joined the group of men who all sighed in relief on your appearance again, along with the Princes who claimed your sides again until Nat and Wanda’s hands landed on your back leading you away to the nearest shop, both saying, “Shoes.”

** … **

Finally back in your new room you waited on the dryer for your comfortable looking flannel pajama bottoms as you peered through one of your windows on your toes trying to see as much as you could. A soft click drew your eyes to your door when Loki opened it with a soft smile and said, “May I?”

You nodded and he entered, closing the door behind him and crossed over to your side a foot’s distance between you, “Prince Loki.”

A soft smile eased across his face, “Just Loki, no need for titles from you Miss Pear.” After stealing a glance out your windows he stated, “I was wondering something and I can’t seem to draw it from my mind.”

“My mystery intriguing you as well?”

The corners of his mouth rose through his soft chuckle, “It appears it is. Earlier you stated you were left alone, which made me wonder, are you a Siren?”

His smile dimmed as your saddened expression grew again, “My home planet was called Serenity, all creatures could hear it sing out when their homes were in danger. I am not a monster and I most certainly am not coated in green scales.”

Stepping closer his hands gently rested on your upper arms above your bent elbows at your arms crossing. “Whatever your abilities, I know most certainly you are not a monster. My Father, Odin, all through my childhood he raised me as Asguardian, and never once did he silence the tales used to frighten our children about Jotuns. My Father allowed me to believe my people, both of my people were monsters. 

When Thor found out what I really was, nothing changed between us. Sure, we are at odds and always on parallel paths ensuring that we would find great struggle in remaining together peacefully, but he’s still my Brother, and he still loves me. Even before we believed ourselves to be alone after our home was supposedly destroyed by our Elder Sister. Give it time, we will all learn to trust and know you fully, and once our home is back on its rightful place again and open to travel, we will share the truth of your people with ours. I have known monsters, and you are no monster, no matter what you are capable of.”

In a cautious reach his hand rose to gently brush your cheek as he watched tears pool in your eyes before one broke free and shifted from clear to a bright shimmering gold bead that he brushed away and met your gaze again when you asked, “Why would he say such things about me?”

Loki, “Perhaps it was to frighten our people of your race so when we found the island and you we would be surprised at your possible attack due to the vast difference in description.” His hand fixed on your shoulder again after brushing away another tear, “You are no one’s weapon, I am not and neither are you, we will ensure that remains so.”

With a deepening smile you replied, “Thank you, Loki.”

His head nodded and his hands lowered before he glanced at the door as the sound of a soft buzzer came through the intercom system bringing up a small dryer icon on the small screen by your door. “Your clothes are done, I’ll help you bring them in.”

After another nod you trailed after him stealing a glance at Tony who’s foot was bouncing to an unknown rhythm to you in a lounging position on his arm chair in the sealed glass room. “What is he doing?”

Loki stole a glance at him and replied, “Listening to something he calls music.”

Taking a few wider steps you joined his side peering up at him to catch his eye, “What he  _calls_  music?”

Loki smirked, “We have music, good, bad, Tony has poor taste in music, in my opinion.”

“Where do you keep it?”

Loki, “We have small machines that store our music so we can enjoy it without bothering others with the noise.” His eyes scanned over you, “Do you enjoy music? Fury mentioned something of your vanishing when music plays.”

“I love music, and I rarely vanish when I don’t mean to.”

He nodded again, “I will get you an iPod and fill it for you then to enjoy when you wish.”

After passing through the doorway into the laundry room he rested his hand on the large wheeled bucket he slid before the large dryer he opened and pulled the large number of clothes into it before closing it and pushing the bucket over to the table in the center of the room. As he grabbed the first pair of jeans his eyes scanned over your face while you watched his hands and mimicked the folds he placed on the jeans you were holding. “Did you know you hum in your sleep?”

You nodded, “It forms a barrier around me.”

Loki chuckled softly, “Tony slammed into it when he came to wake us. Don’t worry, he didn’t notice you were there. You would be interested in knowing Thor managed to pass through it easily.”

You laid out your new shirt and looked it over wondering how to fold the oddly cut fabric until he drew an identical style of t shirt and showed you the proper technique, “Interested how?”

He smirked at you again, “Meaning Noram obviously had no clue if your abilities could affect our kin at all. So at least with us you are no danger when you sleep.”

“I suppose that is, interesting.”

He smirked again through another soft chuckle under his breath, “You certainly made quite an impressive selection of clothes.”

You nodded and raised a lacy thong Nat had chosen for you, “Some of the layers are not as impressive as you would believe.”

He chuckled again as you folded back the small bit of fabric you could and started a pile for it and chose another of your new purchases, “From what I can tell they do seem more comfortable than the garments our women are imposed with.”

“And yours?”

“Our undergarments are similar, then again the designs are basic and hard to confuse, our outer layers are vastly more intricate. I do miss the grand appearances they bore though.”

“From what I’ve seen of it they do dress beautifully.”

His eyes met yours, “You can see it?”

“Heimdall shared his sight with me. Took a small stroll around the kingdom.”

Loki, “Who is in charge?”

“His Sister Sif has forged a Council with him to manage things in your absence.”

With a soft smile he replied, “I hope you don’t mind our checking in from time to time.”

Your head shook, “Not at all. If I had the chance I would do the same.”

…

_ I found a love for me _

_ Darling just dive right in _

_ And follow my lead _

_ Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet _

_ I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

Lounging on your armchair you crossed your ankles and flipped another page in the Q edition of the Encyclopedia from the library you had been scouring through between your lengthy stops in the kitchen going through the list of foods and snacks the others have been forming for you to try. 

The world around you faded from your attention as the large headphones resting over your ears played the latest song from the iPod that Loki had gifted you. Yet another present charged to Tony’s account that he filled with copies of each of the Avenger’s musical libraries allowing you a great selection to choose from. Though to solve his problem of figuring out which music to add a simple tap of your finger quadrupled the storage allowing you a great space left to fill with new music Loki set off in search of hoping to give you a broader view.

_ ‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _

_ Not knowing what it was _

_ I will not give you up this time _

_ But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes you’re holding mine _

__

_ Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _

_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath _

_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight _

__

Steve paced through the Penthouse without any sight of you, taking straight to Tony’s room he barged into saying, “She’s gone.”

Tony’s eyes rose from his laptop with a stunned expression, “New girl?”

Steve nodded, “I’ve checked everywhere.”

Tony sighed and set aside his laptop and called out, “Jarvis, scan the penthouse for the girl and all who came and went since breakfast.”

Jarvis, “I cannot scan the eastern corner of the penthouse.”

Tony’s brow raised, “Faulty cameras?”

Jarvis, “Something is interfering with my sensors.”

Exhaling again Tony led the way straight towards the bedrooms, throwing open each doorway until he stopped in Loki’s bedroom earning a rightfully irritated, “Excuse you!” With a scowl the Prince watched their searching through his bathroom and closet bringing him to his feet, “Just what are you searching for?!”

Tony, without looking up answered, “New girl, can’t find her.”

Loki, “She’s in her room.”

Steve, “I checked there.”

With a sigh Loki set his book down and stared down the pair as he passed them on his path to the doorway on his path to you room. Silently he opened your door and walked right through and smirked at the muffled crash and groan behind him, in a brief turn Loki eyed Tony clutching his reddened nose through a pained glare while he stated, “Miss Pear is right there where I left her.” His arm waved towards the chair that appeared empty to the confused men.

Steve, “Loki, unless she’s behind the chair she’s obviously not here. Now drop the shield and help us search for her.”

Furrowing his brows Loki’s head turned looking you over then glanced at the pair again and rolled his eyes muttering, “Music, of course. Just like the humming.”

Curiously Peter strolled up and glanced inside giving the doorway a firm poke after eyeing Tony’s nose, “Found another barrier? There was one in the kitchen earlier.” His eyes shifted to the room as they watched Loki cross to the chair and gave your invisible foot a soft tap that drew your eyes from the page to his. With a growing smile your hands rose to remove your headphones, instantly dropping the shield and your invisibility causing the men to gasp.

Jarvis’ voice rang out through the intercom, “Miss Pear has been located in her room.” Tony rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his face.

In a glance over at the doorway your eyes scanned over the curious trio then back to Loki again who smiled at you saying, “They couldn’t find you. You go invisible to them when you listen to music.”

Softly you replied, “Oh.”

As they turned and went to leave again Loki winked at you and gently eased the headphones onto your ears just as Tony reached the doorway again causing him to bump into the shield again earning a snicker from Loki as well as a muffled one from Peter behind his hands clasped over his mouth at the muffled thump.

Turning again Loki gently removed the invisible headphones from your ears saying, “Just testing the theory.”

After another glare from Tony he removed them again barely an inch allowing Tony to follow his outstretched arm through the unblocked doorway leaving you and the smirking Prince. Meeting each other’s gazes you flashed him a curious smile, “Did I miss something?”

His head shook while he lowered the headphones to your shoulders, “I apologize for interrupting your relaxing but they caused quite a dust storm at your supposed absence.”

“Oh.”

He smiled again, “I hope you don’t mind, it is quite humorous watching him slam into things.” A small smirk slid onto your face before he rose and gently patted your leg, “I will leave you to your relaxing.” After another smirk he rose and left to return to his room, making sure to close your door on his way allowing you to return to your reading after adding your headphones again, missing the muffled groan from Tony at Jarvis’ announcing your corner had passed out of his ability to scan once again.

..

Stretched out across is usual loveseat Loki rested with a book propped open on his lap while the others all chose their seats for the movie they had chosen. A movie that you had been informed of by Thor earlier in hopes of including you more in their group. Quietly you slipped in and spotted the shifting gaze of Prince Loki when he spotted your reflection in the glass door to the game case along the wall. 

Unnoticed you moved to his side when he straightened up, slipping into the spot behind his back, where you curled your legs against the arm of the couch and flashed a brief smile at him when he paused. Fully expecting you to take the half with his legs curled across it. He froze for a moment before easing back against your legs, settling down again with a testing gaze of your reaction before opening his book again while your left arm rested across his middle as the other laid along your legs.

Halfway through the film the look in your face peaked Loki’s attention to shift higher and turn sideways, propping up on his arm he rested against your legs and chest while your arm dropped over his side; allowing your fingers to trail aimlessly over his abs while the fingers on your other hand milled lazily through the section of his hair that fell over them in his shift. Late on his joining you all, Peter glanced around and eagerly wove his way through the crowded room and curled up in the bare section behind Loki’s folded legs. 

Through a brief glance at Peter Loki’s arm drooped around your curled legs and turned back to the film while his fingers skimmed across the skin on your exposed lower legs from your knee length sweats. Through the next movie you and Peter had slumped together, using each other to stay upright while Loki curled his arms tighter around your legs freeing his chance to guide his fingers to stroke the silky skin coating his pillows.

Barely halfway through a firmer grip on your ankle brought your eyes to lower to your hand that had dipped under his shirt allowing your fingers to trace the trails between his flexing muscles the closer you got to his waistband. Curling your fingers you shifted your arm higher, holding them against his now relaxed stomach allowing him to feel the power pulsing through your skin at your contact with his. Locked in your snuggling the credits rolled soon enough before Loki straightened reluctantly and gave your knees a gentle pat through his softened gaze at you while he trailed after Thor to join him on the urgent mission the rest of the group got called to causing Tony to glance at Peter and say, “Pete, watch her.”

After his nod he straightened up and suggested another movie, an old war movie that had been referenced in the prior film that soon brought him to pull out his phone for a few answers to the questions the film had brought up. Though after your third question you noticed his hinted discomfort at not being able to answer them all that caused you to go silent once again. With a sigh you returned to your room after your trip through their limited library came up as a dead end on your search for answers. 

Giving in to your irritation you slumped back and laid there staring up at the ceiling until the familiar sound of the returning group filled the penthouse. As you sat up your smile flicked larger and you sat waiting to hear the shower turning off in Prince Loki’s room as the others changed briefly and headed out once again for a trip to some club they had planned on days prior.

After your short wait you slipped into the Prince’s room and sat cross legged on his bed, stealing a better look around his mint scented room until his bathroom door promptly opened and shut again. With a curious smile you looked at the door when it opened once again revealing the weakly smiling Prince now wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist under the flexed abdominal muscles and short trail of black hair stemming from his navel coated in water droplets shifting from his deep breaths. Crossing to the stack of clothes waiting on his bed he asked, “Enjoy your time with Peter?”

Flashing him another smile you kept your eyes fixed on his while he added his briefs and pants on under his towel before removing it to finish drying his upper half and hair. “We watched Pearl Harbor, but he couldn’t answer my questions after.”

Loki’s brow rose as he peeked out from under the drooping towel ruffling through his hair, “Oh, and those would be?”

“Firstly, where would I get a Google?”

“A Google?” his words faltered as his smirk grew.

You nodded, “Yes, Peter kept pulling something from his pocket to ‘Google’ everything I asked him.”

Loki softly chuckled and tossed his towel into the basket in the closet before easing on his long sleeved green shirt over his black and green plaid flannel pajama pants. In another inhale his fingers tugged his sleeves to rest near his elbows before extending his hand for yours. Accepting his aid up you left your hand in his grip while he led you through the now empty floor to the main lab where he one handedly dug through the small cabinet there and grabbed a still wrapped iPhone. Breaking the wrap with his teeth he opened it and placed you in the chair at his side in front of the computer desk where he opened up the document on the desktop with his account info for the team line that he used to set up the phone before leading you back to your room.

Beside your bed he set up your charger and plugged it in, taking the spot at your side showing you the various apps and ways to contact him and the rest of the team. “Now here’s my number, Thor’s is under his name, same as the others. You can either call us or message us. And then to search the internet you hit this icon,” His head nodded as you tapped it and he continued, “Then you tap the search bar, and type what you want, then results pop up.”

Your smile grew as you curled him in a short but tight hug earning a chuckle from him, “Thank you, Loki.”

His smile grew as he grumbled looking at the time, “Want some pizza?” You nodded and he rose saying, “I’ll order some and we can watch another film if you wish.”

.

Tucked in bed in the packed apartment Loki’s eyes blinked open once again and shifted over to the lit up phone on his bedside table that pinged once again at your latest message. In a short roll he glanced at the colored bubble and couldn’t help but chuckle,  _“Have you seen Kangaroos? They have pouches for their young_.” Trailed by a small icon in the shape of the creature set into your phone.

Rolling his eyes he unplugged his phone and carried it into your room with him. His quiet entry drew your eyes to him after the door had clicked shut behind him. Your growing smile earned one from him while he set his phone on the table beside the bed as he crawled under the covers. In a reach over you he pulled your phone from your hands and hit the power button, causing you to say, “But, I still have four more pages.”

He smirked and set it on the table on your side before his arms circled around you as he mumbled, “I’m taking you to the Zoo in the morning.”

In an excited tone you asked, “Really?”

Nuzzling closer behind you he settled with a short exhale, “Really. We can spend the full day if you wish. Now, get some rest Miss Pear.”

Inching back against him you relaxed in his snuggling grip and softly replied, “Goodnight, Loki.” Closing your eyes as another of his deepening warm breaths skimmed across your neck as he drifted off.

.

With a massive grin you remained fixed at the Prince’s side while Peter led you, him and Thor around to see the various creatures before your trip to the Aquarium. Both locations a slew of pictures were taken of your group, mainly by Peter. Especially your countless stops at the various food stands, his favorite was your reaction to your taste of mustard he offered you for your hotdog. With your tongue extended from your parted lips you shook your head and quickly grabbed the trustworthy ketchup to add to it while they all claimed sides on the topping debate.

Hours passed and once again your eyes flashed over your shoulder while you eyed the rack of Koala coated flip phone covers. A tall blonde from across the gift shop had once again strolled past the aisle you were on simply to look you up and down. A few silent steps later you were discovered at Loki’s side when he lowered his arm from eyeing the Kangaroo plushies on the top shelf. In a sly turn his eyes landed on the man receiving another unsure glance from you before he softly stated, “You’re attractive.” In a glance your eyes met and he continued, “Midguardian males tend to stalk their intended female occasionally.”

“Oh.”

When you turned yet again Thor’s brows furrowed as he released a rumbling breath when following Peter’s head nod at the male. A few moments later the blonde King found your side and curled his arm around your hips in a low possessive grip, keeping his back to the man as he asked, “That all you wish to purchase?”

You glanced back at Loki who claimed the phone case in your hand and the plushie he had just looked at and led the path to the register while the creeping blonde went back to his group as you were released by Thor when he was sure you weren’t being followed anymore. Leaving Loki to keep watch over you while he and Peter went to fetch the car as you finished the last of your pretzel.

Loki, “Are you alright?”

You nodded, “I’d nearly forgotten what it felt like, to be stalked.”

His brow rose, “It’s happened before?”

“The sailors, they never lived long, but after a few months or so, I’d have to shield myself from them. I never understood why they would start though.”

“You let them stay after?”

“My pear tree wouldn’t let them eat the fruit, and the few snakes and fish nearby didn’t agree with them. Only a few ever aged fully, my last visitors, but they were lovers, merely enjoying my company after they found a set of red fruit on the edge of the island they planted more of.”

Loki, “I do wish we had found you ages ago, we would have never allowed their poor treatment of you.” His eyes flashed over his shoulder with a glare at the blonde now curled around another woman before smiling at you again, “No one will make that mistake again.”

“And Thor’s arm earlier-?”

“Merely for show, he meant no offense.”

“No, I know. I simply wished to be clear on it.”

Loki nodded and took the extra step to open the back seat door then followed you inside claiming the seat at your side after you tossed the empty pretzel wrapper in the trash can nearby. With a quiet spot at his side you watched his flicking out one of his daggers to remove your new case from its package and snapped it on for you and passed it back to you with another smile.

…

Weeks blew by bringing you farther into the loose trust of each of the team members between Tony’s few errands he sent you and Peter off with, unknowingly missing the drawing of your old battle armor your Mother had set aside for you. Through the uncrowded streets you raced and leapt after Peter did, both masked and fully suited up to both swing and glide through the winding buildings to complete your task and race back again. Each time returning your long lost sense of your true strength you’d assume had left you long ago before your unwilling solitude before you both snuck your suits away once again.

With iPod in hand you took the short walk to the sitting room where your usual relaxing buddy was reading with legs propped up on the short loveseat. From words on the page to your hand landing on his propped up knee Loki smirked watching you awkwardly slide around them to sit between his legs, resting against the cushioned arm behind you while his arms eased your legs to rest across his stomach and chest over his shoulder and pulled on your headphones. 

Curled on the couch beside yours Peter’s eyes were locked on the screen before him through one of his favorite shows, snacking on a large bowl of cereal that nearly came out of his nose when he saw Dr Strange slam into the invisible barrier in the doorway. With a curled fist he tapped his chest through his following set of coughs, as Loki gently tapped your foot causing you to remove your headphones allowing the groaning scientist to join the chuckling teen on the couch.

Biting your lip you shifted to get up only to have your legs gripped by Loki who mentally linked his mind with yours as he spotted Tony drawing closer,  _“Headphones on and try to focus on your shield if you can.”_

Reluctantly you followed the order and caught the billionaire spotting your vanishing act. With arms extended he slowly stepped through the door and met the barrier five feet inside of it causing him to ask, “Let me guess, she’s going to fling me away when she expands it?” Leaning firmly on it he nearly fell forward when the shimmering wall drew closer to you as your brows furrowed at Loki’s gentle strokes on your legs mentally saying,  _“You’re safe here, circle the couch if you wish.”_

As you bit your lip Thor eased into the room with a pleased smile at your shimmering skin and shield that the small group of men could catch brief glimpses of until it settled and vanished around the couch. Loki glanced at the group while Thor clapped Tony on the back, “See, she’s getting control of it. Won’t be long now.” Taking his own spot on the couch to watch the show as Clint and Nat entered followed by the Twins.

Opening your eyes you caught Loki’s concerned gaze as you wiped away the stream of golden blood coming from your nose and removed your headphones. Curling up while your eyelids drooped from your exhausting experiment. Within moments a soft near inaudible hum came from you that caused Peter’s spoon to clatter loudly into his bowl when he dropped it as his and the rest of the group’s eyes, not counting Thor or Clint’s eyes turned purple and their bodies froze. Turning their heads the Princes looked around the room at their frozen team members as Loki eased himself upright.

On his feet again Clint waved his hand in front of Nat’s frozen face as well as the others while Loki scooped you up against his chest when he was on his feet again. Clint turned his head to look at the invisible figure Loki was clutching before he eyed the iPod and book pinned to your back, “She’s not listening to her music.”

Loki shook his head, “She’s humming. Her drawing back her shield made tired, made her sleep, she hums when she sleeps.”

Clint nodded, “That’s why she has the mouth thing.”

Thor nodded, and watched his Brother carry you out of the room as he stated, “Please don’t tell the others, she’s learning to control it.”

Clint nodded and claimed his seat again while Thor did the same, both looking at the screen again as their friends came to again when a door clicked shut at the other end of the floor. In a curious glance at his hand Peter’s brows furrowed before his gaze dropped to his bowl as he spooned through the now far too soggy mixture stating, “Aww, it’s all mushy now.”

Finding his feet while Nat’s brows furrowed at the screen asking, “How’d we miss who killed the guy?”

Dr Strange shrugged and cast a curious glance at your couch again only to lift up from his seat saying, “Loki’s gone.”

Thor nodded, “Jaqi fell asleep. And it was the guy in blue that killed him.” Gaining a nod from Nat while he stole a glance at Clint while he relaxed back in his seat trying to figure out why he didn’t freeze as his fingers trailed over the scars of his implanted hearing devices behind his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

New to the Avengers crew you are still finding your way around Stark Tower when Loki is brought to move in as well once Thor finds out he’s alive once again. You and Peter sort of group together as the youngest and newest members mostly, soon becoming referred to as ‘The Twins’.

You wake up one morning and the group is all shouting over one another, you slip past the feuding members into the kitchen as their feud shifts as they settle in the dining room. Mid argument Loki finishes his last verbal jab at one of the others only to turn and glance back at you when you tap his shoulder. His brows raises as he leans down while you raise on your toes to softly ask, “Could you help me reach the pancake mix?”

Turning his head again you think he’s ignoring you, only to catch his sideways step to the cabinet returning another insult at Natasha’s jab at him while he grabs the box and sets it down on the counter and steps back after your soft thanks. Randomly through the argument Loki misses that his Brother withdrew from the argument when he noticed Loki’s awkward patterns around the kitchen to claim random items for you, even without being asked after the first item. 

With a smirk Thor watches as Loki also passes Peter the stacks of dishes to set the table when he comes to join you, and the spoonful of salsa Loki tasted for you after he asked how hot you had made it for the omelets you prepared. Finally finished cooking you glance over the group after tapping Loki’s arm once again, only to stir a comment from Tony at his hands raising to cover his ears, “What’s wrong there Loki, I thought you’d have a better retort to that past covering your ears!”

Thor’s eyes shifted to Peter who mimed for him to do the same as he and Loki glanced at you when your inhale let out a whistle only their ears could hear before their hands clasped tighter around them as your shrill near glass shattering whistle went off silencing their fight, and setting off countless alarms on the floors below your penthouse apartment. Dizzy and confused the members all found their seats after their ears had stopped ringing and you responded in your usual soft semi cheerful tone, “Breakfast is ready.”

Lowering their hands the Asguardians claimed the seats around you and Peter with impressed smirks as you quietly ate and they all glanced at you. Still unsure of what you could do since you had been simply dropped off by Fury one night without so much as a name to search your history.

.

Each day you had a hard time finding your niche in the group, due to their mistrust of you, so you were mainly left at the tower with Peter and Loki. The latter who simply followed you around mainly when you had tasks trying to figure you out and also slightly shocked at his own willingness to follow your simplest of requests between his growing urge to simply aid you in whatever you needed. Leaving it mainly at your fellow outcast status and your overly polite nature similar to his. Only adding to the small jokes and nudges aimed in your direction from the group.

.

Your first mission however came with a surprise for the group when you were going to break up into pairs and your and Peter’s hands shot up as you called out “I call Loki!” As Peter called out, “I call Thor!” Both with excited latches onto the sides of your chosen Battle Buddies while Steve turned to you pointing while asking as Bucky latched onto his side, “Alright, him and Thor I get, but why, out of all of us, Loki?”

You point in return, “Hey, it’s always you and your tall, silent cinnamon roll, and Natasha and Hawkeye are a given. The actual Twins are obvious, and Tony’s buddy buddy with Mr Cape over there. They can both fly and well my Battle Buddy’s died like five times already and found a way back, so I say out of all of you I’ve chosen the wisest as far as post battle options are concerned.”

With a smirk Loki’s awkwardly raised arm behind your back rested gently across your shoulders as Steve’s mouth opened as he glanced between you only to close again and turn away shaking his head, “Fine.”

Steve leads the way up to the flight pad and you claim the seat at Loki’s side, until he rises to aid you in strapping in when he notices your fumbling fingers at your nerves before he reclaims his seat saying softly, “She’s not that bad of a pilot.”

With a glance up at the front of the ship you notice Tony saying, “My turn to fly. Just recalibrated the engines, just need to break in the new settings.”

Once again he leaned in at your side as Tony flipped on the engine, “Him however, not so well out of his suit.”

With a timid nod he blindly offered his palm as you requested, “I’m not so good at flying, could you hold this for me?” Blinking again your bodies jolted back as his hand squeezed firmly on what was resting on his palm, unable to exhale freely until the ship had slowed from it’s sudden jolt. 

Through his exhale his eyes darted downwards towards his hand as the object in his grip seemed to be flowing from his palm between his fingers and tapping the back of his hand. However to his surprise it was your hand fixed in his, gripping it tightly allowing him to feel the massive amount of energy coursing through your body causing his hand to shift to his Jotun form at the heat from it. Glancing over at your fixed gaze forward he smirked wider at the light he could now clearly see radiating from you at your contact before his hand raised your hand to his lips. 

The gentle icy kiss turned your stunned gaze to the red eyed blue skinned Prince at your side as he smiled and softly whispered closer to your ear, “Not to worry Battle Buddy. I’ll get us safely home again.” 

The next jolt backwards drew a gasp from him and a shocked squeak from you causing your free hand to clap over your mouth at it’s causing the engine to shut off and your plummeting straight downwards drawing screams from the group as Loki shouted, “See what you’ve done now Stark! Natasha, you’re flying!” His hand gave yours a gentle squeeze as your breathing steadied and the ship froze mid air as you quietly squeaked through your panicked and slowing breathing and levitated barely an inch off of your seat, pulsing and mentally starting the ship again as your glow grew brighter. With a glance back at the group Tony eyed the pair of you in the last row of seats, especially you still covering your mouth causing him to say, “Nat you’re up!”

Stealing a glance herself she quickly unbuckled and traded seats with Tony as she mumbled to herself, “Alright, note to self, keep it smooth.”

Finally under her control you reigned back your powers and sank again and glanced at Loki who gave you another kind smile and kissed your knuckles again, “Deep breaths.”

.

Amidst the explosions from the killer robots you managed to snag one of their weapons and eyed the strange object and mimicked one of the other robot’s actions causing another massive beam of light to explode out of the end of it causing dozens of robots before you to explode as you flew backwards into Loki’s side, letting out a soft squeak that rippled through the hundred Robots near you making them explode as your body relaxed against his. 

With an impressed smirk glance he smiled down at you when your eyes locked and he raised your weapon again, correcting your footing before he said, “Inhale then pull.” Using himself as your anchor each time while he led you on a darting path through the lower half of the collapsing water locked city. 

With a glance at the bridge now collapsing from Steve and Bucky’s exploding helicopter debacle Loki let out a soft growl as his hand gripped yours and he turned in a small circle eyeing the large number of robots around you. Only to freeze and cup his hands over your ears at your suggestion as you inhaled sharply for a nearly inaudible whistle that short circuited each of the robots causing then to explode. With another firm grip on his hand you turned and raced for the shore as he asked, “Is there a plan here Battle Buddy?!”

You nodded and looped his arm around your neck causing him to latch onto you as your body nearly tripled in speed, “Only one I can think of, run.”

Within moments you were at the now forty story drop as the city split and started sinking from the center outwards, causing the ends to rise into the air. With a simple tug at the sides of your simple suit folded out as your feet left the ground in a leap while the folds of fabric stretched out forming glider that puffed up as your shrill whistle sent the echoing vibrations right back at you keeping you aloft as you crossed the short stretch of ocean as Loki clung to your back with a beaming grin.

.

Paused at the other side of the bridge Dr Strange stood doing a head count, “Buddies, Team Genius, Team Deadly, Wonder Twins. Big Boom team, smoking and ready for round two. Alright, team Sparky, that just leaves-.” In a small circle he glanced around and groaned, “Alright, who lost track of Team Glowstick? Come on guys, we drew straws for this very reason!”

All around they glanced and shook their heads at the soft ringing growing louder only to stop suddenly as the car right behind Tony slammed away from him into the rock wall there. Wide eyed the group all watched as Loki hopped out of the crater formed and smirked at the awed group saying, “My Battle Buddy is clearly the best.” Smirking wider as the sinking city gave off one last massive explosion before collapsing fully as you pulled yourself from the crater bringing the mangled car out behind you. 

With one foot planted on the ground your hands fixed on your stuck leg, which you gave a firm tug on causing you to stagger back into the arm Loki outstretched to steady you. Holding his smirk as you hopped and managed to tug the piece of door that had folded around your foot free before you set it gently inside the missing window opening as the car gave one last groan as it settled and you patted your pockets drawing out a pad and a pen while Tony asked, “How-?”

Meeting his gaze Loki answered, “Well since team Big Boom over there took out the bridge we had to improvise our way back. We cannot fly, but apparently, she can glide very well.” His eyes lowered to you as you licked the tip of your pen and furiously scribbled without leaving a trace on the page causing him to offer you a pen he keeps on him in one of his hidden pockets. With a soft smile and thanks you pocketed your useless pen and accepted his, writing down a note.

Through his stunned gaze at you Steve asked, “What are you writing?”

Your eyes met his after you gave Loki back his pen and tore the sheet out, stepping back to the car, “Contact information.”

Tony’s disbelieving chuckle cut off Steve’s stunned stammer as Natasha asked, “Contact Information for what?”

Gently you eased down the windshield wiper on the lone piece of glass still in tact as you slid off the hood back to Loki’s side, pocketing your notepad as you waved your arm at the car, “I just ruined this guy’s day, probably month, least I can do is pay for the damages!”

Again Steve’s mouth opened then closed before Bucky scratched his head and glanced at Steve mumbling, “We really should start carrying one of those.” Steve gave him a partial glare causing him to continue, “Hey, they don’t call us Team Big Boom for nothing! We leave craters!”  

Steve shook his head mumbling, “I’ll be in the jet.”

While Bucky followed after, “Come on, what happened to the old Captain America, looking out for the little guy! We just took out a bridge!”

In a fidgeting fumble you worked your gliding pouches back up again while Loki led your blind path back to the jet and Thor smirked at you asking, “What else can you do?”

All while Tony mumbled behind you, “Sugar Glider and Cube boy! No, um, Blue Glider Team. Team Contact? Oh come on Tony, there’s got to be something really catchy-…” Raising his eyes to watch the pair of you on the walk back, continuing his pondering through the next few days.

Until your next mission when he paused mid battle to shout it at the pair of you with a huge grin as you both groaned and you mumbled, “And I was just getting used to Team Glowstick,” causing Loki to chuckle at your side.


	4. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy Perry's "Roar" added in

For the first time you timidly took your place at the back of the group on your way to join them on their latest stop into a nearby dance club for their monthly stop to relax. Nearly a month now you’d reigned in your abilities well enough to be seen bouncing around to your iPod nearly constantly tucked into your pockets when you weren’t off and out with Peter as Loki tagged along after you. Finally your practice and private training with the Princes had found you fully visible as the Brothers led you through their own random spurts of dancing when they caught you awkwardly hopping around alone trying to mimic moves you’d seen in films and shows. Once their shocking invisible partner to a timid student accepting the guiding help of those willing to share their moves with you in hopes of aiding your awkwardness.

Biting your lip you held up the ear and glanced around through the crowds of people as Loki and Thor both quietly assure you that you weren’t going to be judged or harmed here with them. Only easing your nerves slightly until your hand was gripped and you joined the group in the center of the mob of swaying and shifting people. Moving between the Brothers until Thor got stolen away and the others split off at the spotting of a few friends that had arrived leaving you in the loose grip of the dark haired Prince behind you.

Stealing each chance he could to glide his hands across your skin over your hips and middle as your sheer floral shirt and silky tank top under it brushed up while his hands shifted around you between his stolen whispers and scattered spots where his lips gently planted along your cheeks and neck. Timidly inching closer to his first sober attempt at asking you for your approval to his courting you properly. Struggling against his concerns of your near constant danger since you had both reluctantly joined the team to finally cave in to the near endless waves of sheer joy you brought into his life through his aiding you in learning this strange new world.

A few hours in however you found yourself waiting outside the club on the curb after Fury had called the group in to Stark Tower. In the rush you were left with the slightly staggering Clint while you waited on the taxi Tony had called you. Tucked under his arm you sighed and looked down the street once again. Your fingers gripping his belt tighter when he slumped more over your shoulder, blocking the approaching figure scaling down from the side of the building. A sharp sting landed on your side before your forehead was slammed into someone’s knee after a metal band was strapped around your mouth and the world went dark through Clint’s struggled grunts.

…

_ I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath _

_ Scared to rock the boat and make a mess _

_ So I sat quietly, agreed politely _

_ I guess that I forgot I had a choice _

Face down your body shifted on the cold ground in the dimly lit cement room. In a panicked inhale your head rose while your feet shifted in a check to see if they were bound. Thankfully unbound you raised them and slid them through the loop between your bound wrists, wrapped in thick metal bands coating from your wrists to nearly halfway down your forearms. Awkwardly drawing your arms forward to fumble with the band across your mouth against the struggle your trembling fingers brought on to the task.

_ I let you push me past the breaking point _

_ I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything _

_ You held me down, but I got up (hey!) _

Another tug later your mouth was freed and your shaking breaths echoed through the room. But the hollow sound of your noise being lost in one of the main corners before you drew your mind into a race think of the lyrics to the soft song a soft, slightly growling voice mumbling the familiar tune, followed by a soft mumble, “Come on Jaqi.”

_ Already brushing off the dust _

_ You hear my voice, your hear that sound _

_ Like thunder, gonna shake the ground _

_ You held me down, but I got up _

_ Get ready ‘cause I had enough _

In another glance around the room your eyes darted to the door you rushed to hide behind, quietly through their search of the empty room with exaggerated swings of their feet in search of you, your silent crouched path around the door followed your easing the door shut again allowing it to seal automatically. The once quiet voice now grew a bit louder after another mumble, “Come on, turn purple.”

_ I see it all, I see it now _

_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter _

_ Dancing through the fire _

Alone in the hall your eyes scanned over the countless doors that you glanced through and froze when you heard the tune grow louder. Through the two way mirror on the door you spotted Clint dangling from his knees over a small pool of water the bar he was chained to slowly lowered towards once again while an armed guard clutched the small controller. All at once the words clicked in your head and the music echoing from your memory filled the halls and room around Clint causing him to laugh loudly before his exhausted exhale when the guard’s eyes shifted purple. Loudly the three copies of you in the room started singing the song in harmony causing the walls to glow and pulse making the door unlock and swing open.

__ 'Cause I am a champion, and you’re gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you’re gonna hear me roar!

Stepping inside your eyes scanned over the contraption before you snatched the keys from the belt of the frozen guard while your copies filled the outer hall as well, all pulsing brightly while the lights shut off in the whole building.

__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You’re gonna hear me roar!

In a brief crouch you bit your lip and leapt up gripping the bar Clint was dangling from, securing your place and his balance with your legs woven around his to unlock the chains holding him there. Easing back again you hopped down after he flipped towards the edge of the small pool saying, “You could have unlocked your wrists first.”

Meeting your gaze he caught your weak chuckle, “There’s a bit of an odd angle on these.” Your copies kept singing while you found the right key and fumbled his wrists free before he returned the favor for you.

__ Now I’m floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

_ You held me down, but I got up (hey!) _

Dropping your shackles you led the walk through the building after Clint strapped all the body armor and weapons from the guard over his soaked jeans and wrinkled t shirt. Gently his fingers looped around your belt in your cautious path through the darkened halls between the frozen guards with glowing purple eyes.

Behind you he asked, “Is that all that happens, they freeze?”

With a soft giggle you replied, “I can make them sing and dance along if you like.”

Your only response was his snort behind you that broke at the next sealed door sliding open granting you access to a larger web of hallways. Turn after turn your eyes scanned over the guards who’s arms rose with a point towards your desired exit allowing you to move a bit faster until you met the first tower of stairs. 

Under your breath in the loud echoing tower you mumbled, “Fuck” as your eyes rose to look up at the ten stories of stairs you would need to take. The voices around you paused, shifting to humming the chorus over and over on your panting race up the stairs, unable to even barely hear the melody over the pounding of your converse and his stolen boots on the metal stairs until the voices rang out again when you met the door.

__Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up

_  
_ Through your steadying breaths your eyes scanned over the floor filled with flickering screens all flashing with codes and various flashes of maps and satellite footage with glimpses of the team flashed between them through the webcam you were mentally tapping into. Weaving your way towards the next set of halls you followed the extended arms between an alarm flashing before a voice sounded out, “Reactors approaching unstable conditions. All personnel evacuate the building.”

_ Get ready 'cause I’ve had enough  
I see it all, I see it now _

_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire _

With a glance at you Clint asked, “How good is that shield of yours?”

You met his eye revealing you’re their bright purple glow in the middle of your glowing face, “It’s protected planets from exploding suns before.”

__ 'Cause I am a champion, and you’re gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you’re gonna hear me roar!

Looking forward again you both took the last set of halls that started to glow even brighter.

__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You’re gonna hear me roar!

Wetting his lips Clint eyed the front door as the computerized voice started to count down from 10 as he subtly quickened his pace to meet your side.

__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You’re gonna hear me roar!

_ Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! _

Barely reaching the front doors his eyes went wider as the hundreds of armed guard’s weapons were fixed on the front entrance after their noticing the phenomenon and no signs of any of their workers fleeing the buildings.

__I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you’re gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you’re gonna hear me roar!

In waves their eyes shifted while your copies voices flooded the sand coated dunes surrounding the building carved from a giant red crack somewhere in the boiling edge of nowhere.

__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You’re gonna hear me roar!

Softly behind you the computerized voice faltered as it reached the number three when the pulsing building’s interior faded into dust leaving the workers in a giant pit that the armed guards outside marched towards and slid into.

__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You’re gonna hear me roar!

Silence filled the crevice for a few deafening moments before another round of soft humming echoed through while you led Clint out over the tracks from the latest truck that had come to the hidden compound. Stealing another glance back Clint tried to wet his lips only to sigh until he spotted the pear you pulled from the small pouch you’d strapped to your ankle under your jeans in case you’d need it. 

With a soft chuckle he raised it and took a bite and smirked at the cool juicy fruit easing his suffering from the heat his body was enduring while also healing the small injuries he had endured. “You um, I think I figured out what it is.” Your head shifted so you’d meet his gaze with a curious flash of a smirk as he chewed his large bite of the pear, “I was born deaf. The Agency got me these new implanted hearing aids.”

With a soft giggle you glanced forward, “Makes sense.”

He glanced around and asked, “Any chance you got a location in there?”

“Not a certain one, but there’s a bird on the way.”

His hand inched the stolen gun he was gripping higher as he nodded and took another large bit of the pear, “Alright.” Scanning his eyes around in search of the oncoming threat.

“No need for that. They’re answering my call. So much easier than on that island.”

“That’s how you got free? You, excuse the term, bewitched, Fury?”

“I suppose that’s one way of saying it.”

After he swallowed he spotted the pear stem shifting into another seed that he passed back to you to pack in your hidden pouch, “You’re the Siren.” After his soft chuckle he replied, “No wonder they told Thor’s people you were green, who’d suspect you, again no offence, to be able to do all this.” After wetting his lips again he smiled at you, “Don’t worry, complete cone of silence for missions. Me and Nat always have that rule. Even she has her edges, but like her you’re both just giant kittens, only attack when provoked.”

You giggled again and glanced forward signaling him to join you in watching the encroaching chopper lowering to the now uncovered circular landing strip at the end of the dirt path. Shifting your eyes you avoided the dirt flying until you joined the purple eyed crew on the flight back to the nearest airport.

.

A short flight later you landed in the center of a small Columbian airport. In a scanning glance you pointed at a small poster along the wall you passed while Clint removed his helmet and chest armor and tucked his gun into his waistband. Following your point he spotted the poster as you stated, “That’s Spanish right?”

He nodded, “Must be in South America then.”

With a sigh you replied, “Great, just means we’ll have to fly.”

Clint chuckled and replied, “Not exactly, no I.d’s, just means it’ll be a longer trek. Trains aren’t that bad.”

You nodded again and led the path through to the nearest city on the back of a truck one of the workers eagerly volunteered to drive you in. Panting softly in the bed of the truck you both looked over the distance on the nearly two hour drive until a city grew ahead. With a soft thanks the driver smiled as your palm rested on his and pulled back revealing a set of gold coins that he happily pocketed and promptly turned to head back. After another scan around you in the darkening city during sunset you stopped into the first shop nearby grabbing a set of shirts and made your way over to the nearest hotel, strangely enough being one of the best in town.

Meeting your pace Clint’s hand wove into yours on your path to the front desk where you caught the sneer of the primped and perfectly dressed man until he caught your bright smile as you erupted in a flow of fluent Spanish, “I know we seem a mess but it’s our honeymoon and we just got off our disaster of a flight and they lost our bags. Now I realize you probably have a cut off time for checking in but would you possibly be able to make an exception?” With an eager gaze a flicker of a smile inched onto his face that soon doubled when he noticed the gold coin you were holding over the counter out of sight from others.

His eyes practically lit up when he pocketed the amount and he promptly eased you through the check in paperwork and snapped his fingers for a nearby worker to fetch you a meal he was going to have sent up to your rooms after he passed you your keys. After your short elevator ride you both dropped heavily on the bed with exhausted grumbles before Clint said, “My Wife is going to kill me.”

In a soft giggle you replied, “And why is that?”

“Our fake honeymoon is costing more than my real one.”

You giggled again and replied, “If it helps I know a great island getaway you could stay at for a week or so. Incredible beaches, lot’s of sun. Nothing but pears to eat though.”

He chuckled softly, “Can’t do that, the girls won’t allow us to go alone. Could go to Disneyland or something like that though.”

With a smile you replied, “Just let me know when and I’ll pass you the gold for the trip.”

He chuckled again when you rolled over with a grumble to fetch the food cart and pass the man pushing it a ridiculously large tip in the form of another gold coin. After you shared the food you took turns showering and napped on the large bed, choosing to wait until you reached the states to contact the group. 

.

With the sunrise you both took the elevator down and checked out, paying in your same golden currency that also gained you two tickets on the next train to Mexico.

Safely in your small secluded car you napped again, extending your shield as you hummed softly in your sleep through the long ride that jolted you awake when you arrived. Back on your feet again you dished out another set of pears for your long walk through to the border town where you hummed your way through the lines of cars unseen and hopped on the back of one of the trucks headed through Southern Texas. 

Under the cover of darkness you climbed out of the finally stopped truck and took in your surroundings and found your way to the nearest train station. In a dig in your small bag you flipped through the folded wad of bills you had collected and passed it over to the deliriously exhausted man behind the counter.

Curling your legs up you both relaxed on the hard benches in the massive waiting lobby for the nearly hour long wait. With drooping eyes you both stretched out in your secluded car on the hard bunks and napped for as long as you could manage while you ignored the still throbbing coming from the stab wound above your heavily bruised ribs. With your first four train rides on the first day over you both settled into a booth and grumbled before Clint said, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to feel my ass for a month after we finally get there.”

Through a snort you giggled drawing a curious smirk from him before you said, “Well if your wife likes to spank you then now would be a great time to take the punishment.” Causing him to laugh loudly before your eyes shifted to the waitress that took your order. With an upwards glance your eyes settled on the copy of you joining you in your booth with a disposable phone in hand after its stop at the gas station across the street. 

Biting your lip you watched Clint set it up and glance at you before raising it to his ear, in an attempt at a cheerful tone he said, “Hey Nat.” After a sip on his sweet tea through his straw he continued, “Kentucky.” As you smiled up at the waitress you and your double thanked her while Clint gave a silent nod and said, “The train.” Turning his head he glanced at the clock on the wall and replied, “Bout twenty minutes, Rhode Island I think.” He nodded his head and had a puzzled glance while you heard a muffled set of shouts through the phone before he passed it to you with a flash of a smile.

Raising it to your ear you softly said, “Hello?”

Loki’s voice rang through the line, “Jaqi!” Over Thor’s shouts of, “Ask if she’s eaten! She needs her seven meals!”

Your smile flinched larger as Loki huffed and repeated the question, “No, only two, have to stick to pears and the single diner stop between stops, don’t really have much to spend.”

Loki nodded and fought against shoving Thor away when he pressed against the side of his head to hear you while he asked, “Are you injured?!”

“Broken rib I think, mending slowly, and Clint can’t feel his ass.”

Loki’s eyes shifted to the phone as he and Thor nearly growled out, “What happened to your ribs?!”

“When they took me, they stabbed me with something, it’s healed now though.”

After another set of shouts Tony’s voice came over the line, “Jaqi, did you hack their systems?!”

“I don’t understand-.”

Tony, “Did you go in their computer and send us the locations of their bases?”

“Yes. Did you not want them?”

Through a disbelieving scoff he replied, “You just outed all of HYDRA’s hiding places and their members. We’ve been scrambling for days trying to snatch them all up while we can.”

With another snatch Loki’s voice rang out in a soft pant while he darted away from the others to find a place to hide for a few private questions without any interruptions, “You’re alright? You’re safe now? No problems holding your shields?”

“I’m sore and tired, had to let my shields out a bit when we’re on the trains. I should be fine after a night back in my bed, didn’t have our papers or we could have flown for a quicker trip.”

Loki, “Don’t you worry about speed, just focus on staying safe and getting enough rest.”

“I will.”

After another set of shouts Loki huffed and said, “That’s another call, we’ll be there in Rhode Island later tonight, just secure a room and let us know where to fetch you from. Won’t be long now, I will see you tonight, I promise.”

“We will see you then, happy hunting.” A soft chuckle sounded out before the line cut off and you passed Clint back the phone and raised your sandwich again, “Loki says he’ll see us tonight.”

Clint chuckled, “Sure,  _us_.” Firing a wink at you making you roll your eyes, “You and I both know if not for our vanishing he’d have scorched the country to find you.”

“He’s a bit distracted.” Clint’s brows rose, “The monitors flickering in the building they had us in, I uploaded their hideouts and agents to mainstream pages for the Agency to find.”

He chuckled again, “Wow, you are the worst possible person to kidnap then.” Making you giggle again before claiming another bite of your meal.


	5. Pt 3

With a fixed glare Tony stared at the pacing and muttering Frost Giant clutching his daggers between stern glares at the mortals typing away furiously on their computers in the small lab in search of you. Barely moments had passed when Steve’s defeated sigh sounded out upon their return, “Alright guys, she’s doing it again.”

* * *

 

With rolled eyes the pair of Princes patiently searched without luck then frantically tore the floor apart, leaving it in a devastated state that spurred a full on furious race for the phd’s to race to the lab to search for any sign of you. Only finding the video of your being snatched then vanishing from sight and all traceable means. 

All that was keeping the panting and painfully stoic raven haired Prince from shattering apart and tearing wave after wave of the mortals around him, was the single hopeful image of a pair of glowing purple eyes and your voice echoing through Stark Tower’s intercom system while your glimmering translucent copies of you, that only the Brothers could see, sang while their systems uploaded all the information you had set free in your escape.

 _Hydra members would have to do._  None of them left alive, not on the runs the Brothers were released on. Even the blonde claimed his own massive death toll at the great ache of your kidnapping racing through his mind on a loop. All those days with you snuggled between them, forming your bonds over your learning trips and countless hours spent bonding over your explorations of the vast selections of treats you had yet to explore. Each memory flooded back compounding on their equal loss of family and home still fresh in their slowly healing hearts. The loss compounding at your link to their moved home now possibly being severed.

Thor’s heart bled for you while Loki’s burned with each echo of your skin meeting his. All those innocent touches and brushes, his being your most loved snuggling partner and the few missions you had shared together as his favored Battle Buddy. His nights with you in his arms, having to force the plans of the team back to spend as much time as he could at your side. Always ending with the muffled echoes of your hums followed by his lips finally landing so gently on your skin.

If you were gone, or damaged in any way, Midguard would burn. Down to a cinder, nothing but ash he would blaze all but those few places he would have called yours, remaining there alone. Silently he would wait until his end, just as you had feared for centuries you would have to endure.  _Finally free, after centuries of waiting, now this._  No one would be left alive if he lost you, the planet would pay for your loss along with any other coming to its aid. No one could ever end his pain, no one but you had ever come close since his Mother had passed, and no one ever would again. Patience wore thin and his scowl fixed in place through their hunting, and there it would stay until he found you again.

...

Moments after landing they all rose to their feet and headed to the door of the jet, landed safely in the parking lot of the small hotel you had chosen. Leading the line of readied Avengers Loki scanned over the room numbers before he stopped at the doorway you had messaged earlier. In a rapid swing Loki’s eyes scanned over Clint’s shoulder and fell to you lying motionless on the bed facing away from the doorway. With an eager stride he moved over to your side while Clint gathered your extra shirts and waited by the door as Thor joined his Brother’s side.

A soft grumble left you when Loki’s hand rested gently on your hip, “Jaqi?”

With a glance at the bare strip of gold under your jeans his brows furrowed at the out of place color. Gently his fingers raised your shirt exposing the bright gold bruise coating your side and half of your back around the raised deep golden scab over the three inch long former gash. Through parted lips the pair gasped and eased their fingertips over the wound stirring you to roll onto your back with a pained whimper. Through fluttering lids your eyes met their glowing blue tear filled orbs as you gave them an exhausted smile, “I’m just tired. Just need to sleep.”

Inhaling shakily Loki gently curled your legs at his side and raised you against his chest softly saying, “Let’s get you home.” Clutching you tightly while Thor brushed your shirt down to cover your wound from onlookers for the trip back to the waiting jet as Clint left a small stack of gold on top of the bed that you had given him earlier.

Entering the jet the group glanced around the jet that’s lights flickered until your hand eased your muzzle from the bag around your ankle that you added through Loki’s single loose tear at its necessity. His grip tightened after he buckled in, closing his eyes he clutched you tightly to his chest while Thor gently stroked your legs resting across his lap with an equally as mournful glance cast your way from him. 

The jet powered up easily enough and Natasha led the racing path straight back to Stark Tower where you were promptly carried back to your safe bed after the crowds of Agents stole glances at you and Clint on your path casting respectful glances your way while Thor gripped your now removed muzzle tightly in his clenched fist.

Slowly your shoes were removed along with your socks before Nat and Wanda changed your clothes leaving you in your favorite sleeping clothes before the Brothers turned back again from their intense glares out the window during their wait. Smiles grew on their faces when they settled at your sides, both stretching out and resting with their arms over your middle while you slept between them.

…

When your eyes fluttered open again a smile eased across your lips when a familiar set of fingers came into your view as the warm breaths that always came with them slid over your neck from the Prince’s spooning hold behind you. Tightly gripped in his arms your eyes focused on the chuckling blonde Prince as he flipped the page and continued his reading aloud on the section on otters from your recently gifted book on marine animals.

“And they have small pouches below their underarms where they keep their favorite stones they use in cracking open their shell coated meals.”

With a soft giggle you spoke out in a weakened tone, “I think the ones with pouches are the most adorable.”

A wide smile came from Thor as he nodded, “As do I. Now that you’re up I’ll see to your breakfast. We’ve been given the day off so you better rest up and expect extra helpings.”

Upon leaving his finger tapped Loki’s nose causing his hand to swat at the air before you before moving to curl around yours once again when he mumbled, “Pouches, I’m listening.” The soft giggle from you following his nuzzling closer to your head flicked a switch in him causing his eyes to shoot open while Thor exited. As he pulled back his hand eased your turning over while he gave you a tearful and deep smile, “You’re awake.”

Your hand rose and gently brushed his hair back behind his ear freeing a tear from him while his head nuzzled against your palm, “So are you. Did you sleep at all?”

“Few minutes here and there. Had to tear through the HYDRA members that i could.”

“You should get more sleep then.”

His smile flinched larger as another tear rolled down his cheek and was soon wiped away by your thumb, “I’ll sleep when you do, after we’ve eaten.”

“You really should have slept. Can’t have you deliriously sleepwalking through New York.”

“Couldn’t sleep without knowing you were safe.”

With a large hand grazing across your cheek his loving gaze deepened as you closed the distance and left a gentle peck on the end of his nose. “If it happens again don’t you go without sleep, it’s hard enough for me to rest through my way back without worrying about your exhaustion too. You carry far too many weapons to be freely wandering through the world without sleep.”

Slowly his thumb grazed along your cheek once again as his hand fixed firmer in place, “If not for the swarms of HYDRA members you sent our way I’d have hunted down every last Midguardian to find you.” Leaning forward his forehead rested against yours, “My heart ached for you, I finally found my peace at your side. Once you were gone, nothing sated my rage until I heard your voice. It was excruciating, every fiber of my being missed you.”

A tilt of his head brought a long awaited gentle meeting of your lips. Angling his head to the side they met again for a second while your fingers eased his stray hairs behind his ear from your face, while your other hand brushed along his side landing on a warm clump of his shirt your fingers gathered together. In a shift over you Loki’s settled and smirked against your lips when your other arm looped around his back while his hand lowered to curl your leg tighter around his. Somewhere lost in your amorous lip lock his arms fixed around your back in a tight embrace while burrowing his face in the crook of your neck with a contented sigh from your arms gripping tightly around his back.

Muffled against his shoulder you softly replied wile your hands settled against his warm skin under his pooled up shirt draped over your hands, “I missed you too. I kept my ear out for you though. Did you enjoy testing your hammer?”

Your smile grew as the tip of his nose brushed along the curve of your neck before his lips planted warmly on the side of it for a firm kiss through a soft sigh, then said, “It’s perfect, I couldn’t have found a better weapon to call my own.” Raising up you chuckled softly against his lips through his next stolen kiss. In a breaths distance from your lips he pled in a hushed tone, “I would very much be thrilled to be yours, if you’d have me.”

Trailing a finger along his chin you asked, “You’re certain you wish to be mine?” His eyes twinkled brighter as you continued, “I should warn you my kin rarely let loose what we claim to be ours. Eternity is quite a painful time to be unwise in choosing a partner.”

“I will never let you go, and I will always find my way back to your arms.”

After another peck on the tip of his nose you replied, “I will hold you to that.”

He closed the distance once again before asking, “Would you tell me what happened? Firstly, why did you choose that song?”

Giggling softly you smiled up at Loki while he settled at your side curling you in his arms, “Clint chose it. I woke up and he was singing it.”

Loki chuckled, “Really, I always guessed he was a pop fan.”

You giggled again, “And they had him dangling from this bar over a small pool. Didn’t take very long to get out. A lot of stairs though, but after it was mainly just walking. Managed to call a bird to carry us to a nearby airport somewhere in South America. Caught a truck ride to the nearest hotel. Spent some gold, went to the border and then it was the train ride after. Not much to tell.”

With a sigh his hand fixed on your hip on your injured side and inched down, raising your shirt as he did. The lightening gold bruise still lingered around the large cut now closed in a pink scar his lips gently found, “I hope he died painfully for causing such a wound on you.”

You smirked up at him, “The cut healed with a good nights rest, should take maybe five meals and the bruise will be nearly gone.”

His arms curled around you again, lifting you against his chest as you giggled again while he said, “Lets get you some food, then it’s straight back to bed.”

Planting another kiss on his cheek his smile grew as he opened the door to your room before the short walk to set you down in your usual seat as Thor gave you a large smile and slid the first helping of a seemingly absurd amount of food in front of you. After a short walk to the fridge Loki returned with a large pair of glasses filled with juice while he claimed his seat at your side adding more to your plate while Clint limped his way in to his own seat with a soft smile at you. Only looking up to catch Loki’s smirk before he started humming the song he’d sang causing Clint to roll his eyes and point at the Prince, “Hey, my little girl spent two full days singing that song, don’t even start.”

Through muffled giggles your smile grew as Loki chuckled and slid a helping over to Clint as well before claiming his own. In a long stretch Tony walked in the room and made a straight line to the chair across from you with a determined smirk, “Alright, spill, how did you manage to purge their systems and leave their hideout a giant hole in the middle of the desert?”

“Your computers are easy enough to manage, my home had far more advanced technology. As for the building, I simply absorbed the energy from the matter forming it and their systems to help keep me conscious on the way back.”

Tony, “So you can just absorb a building by singing?”

“It’s more complicated than that, and it’s not something so easily done.”

Tony nodded and rubbed his chin, “I don’t suppose you might be able to do that planet moving thing alone could you?”

Thor set another helping of food on the table and nearly growled, “Tony..”

Tony, “I’m only asking because, Loki didn’t happen to mention Thanos yet, has he?”

Lowering your fork you met the billionaires’ eye, “Purple, imagines himself a god?”

Tony nodded, “He has then?”

You shook your head, “No, but I’ve moved half the galaxy just to spare them his nonsense.” After a sip of your drink you smirked and lowered it as you mumbled, “I wonder what he imagined Sirens to be.” Causing smirks to form on the group’s faces through the rest of the meal until Loki cradled and carried you back to bed to once again be curled between the Brothers. Mostly draped over Loki’s side as Thor managed to find the long lost remote for your hidden tv in your bedroom wall and turned on a film for you to fall asleep to while Loki’s fingers grazed across your skin and through your long curls during your hushed hums.


End file.
